Axial piston pumps of this type represent the prior art. They are commonly used for the pressure medium supply to loads, such as operating cylinders, hydraulic motors, and the like. Axial piston pumps of the aforementioned type, in which the inclination of the swash plate relative to the rotational axis is adjustable, distinguish themselves from likewise known axial piston pumps with a fixed swash plate by a better energy balance in their operation. While pumps with a fixed swash plate, as fixed displacement pumps, always deliver a constant flow rate of the fluid at a given drive speed even when no power is requested by fluid-operated units. Therefore, the flow resistances in the hydraulic circuit must be overcome even during idle running, expending drive energy that provides no useful energy. The delivery volume can be set to zero, and the requirement for driving energy can be minimized through the adjustment of the swash plate inclination. An axial piston pump of this type is disclosed in DE 44 15 510 C1. Due to the successive strokes the pistons perform during operation, the pressure generated is not free from pressure pulsations, even if a larger number of piston-cylinder units is housed in the cylinder drum. When using such pumps, measures are needed for smoothing pressure pulses, for example in the form of pulsation dampers.